Seth's Love
by dparks
Summary: Seth alcotras is tranning Crescent when they suddenly wind up in equestria and meet the mane six and many others. Seth and Twilight Quickly fall in love but something prevents them from being together.
1. Disclaimer

Any characters from My Little Pony belong to hasbro. The OC's such as

-Crescent, Dark Crescent, light crescent, Atom Moon, monstrano and, silent Blades belong to silent blades himself. P.S. we go to school together.

-Dapileye, John, Michayla and, Avyon belong to my friend from maine.

-Seth Alcotras, Young Alcotras, Seven of Spades, The grand master, the guardian of the afterlife, SEAKOMOONDA, Effîê, Effįę, Gearhead and, the grays (any of them.) belong to me.


	2. Seth and crescent

**_DISCLAIMER_**_**: This is how Seth and Crescent meet and it is key to the story. I wrote this myself so if you don't like how it is written then deal with it.**_

"I can't believe it. We did it" Seth say's as he turned to his friends in an exhausted tone." that was amazing." Seth lifts himself with his staff.

Dark Crescent shakes his head with a smirk. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"I can finally call someone my friends in this world." say's the Gray in his deep toned voice. as he sits on a chair.

The crystal is against the wall leaning against his ax handle."I can't wait to go home." he says in his young voice.

"Hey crystal Tell me when you start to age. I mean i am 648 years old and an immortal." Seth say's in a fun and weak tone.

Everyone starts to giggle

Seth shocked with a wise smirk on his face."Lets head back to base so i can teach again." Seth lifts his staff and opens a portal to the base slowly turns to head into it and speaks. "well are you going to follow me or not."

The group enters the portal and the scene cuts.

Now let me fill you in with the story of my life with this group of people. So i'll recap what has happened in my life so far. As you know my friend phil is dead, Nhoj has retired to become a mercenary. I was killed by my brother the sectonyon. I then was resurrected as the king of the afterlife, and stopped him before the disease within him tok completely over. Shortly after that the shadow war started and I was quickly ousted from my spot as leader. So I left to find Afteria. The home planet of my race. After countless months of test implemented on me by the shadow's leader one group rebel and fought by my side through the tests. once we won he became the leader of the shadows. Two years past and the lights appeared. We thought that they would befriend us but they to had a corrupted leader. So we fought with the help of the shadows we had one and the battle were over. Now the grays an unpredicted threat are here. I am in retirement and no one knows where i am. I also have no memories of my past so lets see where we begin.

There's an alarm going off in the back ground. Seth sits up in bed and rubs his eyes. "That was a ruff night." He begins to walk over to the bridge and sit in the first chair. "What is it this time."

The computer screen opens up and begins to speak. "Sir you have a message from the legends."

"What from which ones? Never mind play the message." Says Seth now wide awake.

The image of Seths replacement has appeared on the screen.

"Oh this guy do I have to watch." seth says while rolling his eye's.

"Yes sir you do." Says the man on the screen. "Now listen my ship is under attack and i am carrying precious cargo so you need to help now." an explosion occurs and the man falls to the ground. as a soldier enters the room resembling a shadow and a light combined. The soldier lifts the man off his feet and sends a sword through his ribs. The man now falls to the floor lifeless.

"What in Afteria was that." With his mouth open still in shock.

"Seth Alcotras I am a Gray warrior. Do you see this ship I did this alone. Just me and there are thousands more were I came from. Your world is doomed. Are you scared yet? You should be." The figure just vanishes and the ship enters orbit crashing 32 miles from where seth's ship is.

"There might be survivors. I have to go help." Seth springs out of his set holds out his hand and the staff that his father gave him materialises in his hand. Seth then turns to the door and grabs his trench coat and hat. opens the door and walks out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

meanwhile at the crash...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A man in the ship pushes the ruble off of him and finds his left arm missing."What the hell. My arm." his eye's widen in shock."I need to get out of here."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

3 miles outside of seths home in a canyon...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A spider rises out of the ground 14 feet tall and 9 feet long. Causing a convoy of 24 vehicles, Three flat beds, Five armored and the rest had large tarps over them to cover the beds for people to be safe. Now with all the vehicles stopped people start to jump out and fire at the beast. this battle goes on for three minutes while before Seth arrives.

Seth walks to the side of the canyon."Well looks like they need my help." He say this just as they kill the beast. So he hops down to the man giving orders. Seth takes his hat off.

"Grand Master!" Say the leader in shock.

"Yes, I know it an honor to see me. Dont pack up yet those things travel in teams of 13." just as he says this with a straight face 12 more spiders appear around them.

"Create a circle around us with the trucks now!" The leader screams and the drivers do as he said.

"Also they can only be killed by energy beams that one there isn't dead yet." The creature rises and seth blast it with an energy beam emitted from his staff and starts to smile. "Now It's dead."

"What do we do." The leader says with a worried tone and look.

"Round them up for me."

"you heard him do it get them all together."

Everyone runs out and starts to shoot at the giant spiders as the creatures are corralled together in a circle.

Seth runs by the group at impossible speeds for anyone to beat and creates a wind tunnel around the creatures. "Quick...ly...Electra...cute...ME...while...i'm... move...ing...so...that...they..can't...leave...wit h...out...get...ting...hurt!"HE says this while spinning giving that one word break.

The soldiers startup some stun grenades and then toss them in to the circle causing it to shoot lightning as Seth jumps out of it.

"haha." he says in a boisterous tone."now where is my staff oh there it is." he leans over picks up his staff points it at the circle and yells "kerrows" a the staff emits yet another beam that kills the remaining 12 of them. Seth turns around and begins to smile and talk with a joyful tone and serious look."thier all of them are dead so let me in one of your trucks so we can get out of here."

Seth jumps in a truck with one of the privates.

The pirate looks at seth with confusion."did you just fall from a 256 foot cliff?" he says with a jerk and shocked tone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At the crash...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

30 minutes pass and the men arrive at the crash site unloading the gear and scavenging the ships cargo hold. The sergeant is standing next to Seth. Durbrie is everywhere parts of the ship are on fire and soldiers are passing through the hole in the cargo hold. 67 Meters wide 24 meters high.

"I'm am here to gather some supplies in the shipment here." Says Seth "The captain of this ship said there was some Precious cargo that he was transporting."

"Very well grandmaster all we need is for you to fill out the proper paperwork for my superiors to know what you took." says the Captain.

Seth has a slightly frustrated tone and look. "Captain your superiors don't need to know of anything i take. Do you understand where i'm getting at?"

"Sir I'm afraid that i don't answer to you."

A man stumbles through the hole in the cargo hold his left arm missing. He falls to the ground and passes out.

The captain yells "Quickly get him in a vehicle." Some soldiers drag the man to a vehicle as seth gets in the driver seat and the private from earlier gets in the passenger set.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" asked the private.

"Kid i'm 632 years old I think i can figure it out." say seth

"So that's a no." say the wounded man in the back set.

"No better time to learn than the present." Seth says worried.

"oh great I am going to die." Says the man.

The truck speeds off to a coliseum in the distance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

At the coliseum...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Thier are fires raging on the outside of the buildng and soldiers post around the outside. the truck enters. and the gate closses behind. Seth cotinuse to drive until they find a clear place to park. The men get out and carry the wounded man to an elevatoir that takes them to a medical bay.

"You know that I can walk right?" Says the man. "You dont have to carry me." He starts to squirm. "Can't you take a hint. That means put me down."

Seth and the private drop the man within seconds. "Better?" Asked Seth.

"My face hurts now but yes." Say the man.

"What is your name anyway?" Asked the private.

"Dark Crescent." He says

"Okay Dark Crescent lets get to the medical bay." Seths bosted.

"You must be the Grand Master. Ha. Ehraw my arm." He said in pain.

The doors open and they walk to the medical bay and put Crescent in a bed as Seth checks him in.

The clerk at the desk pulls out some papers and asks Seth to fill them out so he takes them to Crescent and asks him the questions in his room.

"So it says I need your rank. Do you know it?"

"I am a corporal third class."

"Your commanding officer and his class?"

"Micheal Repal. Grand Sargent Second Class."

"Your Military Post?"

"This is pointless. I am a basic soldier. front line. I served in the Destronian Space Militia and have no family that remains alive. Any other ussless questions?" Crescent say agitated.

"Nope." Seth said as he stands up and hands the clerk the paperwork.

"Sir i need your name too." Said the clerk

"Seth Alcotras."

"oh we will get him in medical asap all you had to do was say your name." said the clerk as Crescents face turns dark red.

"I went through all this for no reason!"


	3. The arrival

A man sits on a desk he is in a Brown trench coat and tan/beige hat with a can in his right hand. A man in Bronze armor sit at the end of the room.

"Okay Cresent your job is to make a portal and lets not wind up near an erupting volcano this time. Unlike the last three times you made one." Say seth with a worried look.

"Hey That only happened twice last time it was an earthquake." a mad Cresent says.

"Just make the portal." Just as he says this crescents portal opens up below them and they fall through it. "Please dont be any natural disasters."

"stop your whining its not that bad. Where only in Equestria." Says Crescent

shock covers them both when they realise what happened.

"Well we age at 10 times the rate we do were we are from."

"Crescent you're an alicorn and I'm am too." Seth is a red zebra striped alicorn with black bat wings that fold into a trench coat covering his cutie mark of a skull with white glowing eye's resembling his physic powers. His mane is red and black striped and covers his chiped horn. "I wonder if I can use magic." He starts to levitate crescent and then Seth begins to turn into a zompony. "I better use an age spell to prevent myself from decaying." The Alicorn turns back to what he looked like a few seconds ago. "So my magic works somehow. Crescent Where did you go." Crescent had vanished. "great now i need to go find him now." He heads towards ponyville.

He passes along to see a light brown stallion with a dark brown mane, red bowtie and an hourglass cutiemark walking. A gray cross eyed mare pegasus with a yellow mane and a bunch of bubbles as a cutiemark is floating next to him with a mail bag. so seth walks over to them.

"Excuse me but i'm new to this world and was wondering if you where the doctor and derpy whooves." Seth says with joy.

"What your what this is impossible. Come let us walk together you must tell me over some tea." The doctor says

"Well actually im from another dimension very similar to yours but im busy witch way to ponyville?" Seth asked quickly.

"Due south over this hill through sweet apple acres and the meadow to the left." The Doctor says calmly. "Stop by my lab so we can talk soon."

"Thank and i will be glad to stop by." Seth says as he spreads his wings out and begins to fly away as the doctor waves to him.

Seth flies along and then a blue mare pegasus with a rainbow mane and her cutiemark is some rainbow lightning coming out of a cloud zooms past him spelling her name in the clouds causing him to crash into a tree where an Orange mare earth pony with yellowish orange mane and has three apples as a cutiemark is working. "I am so sorry miss."

"Oh no problem partner the names Applejack and welcome to Sweet Apple Acres east field." She says.

"So sorry applejack let me help." He jumps to his feet

"No need partner." applejack proclaimed.

"No really this is my fault I should of been paying attention." He uses his magic to levitate half of the east field apples but only the ripe ones and putting them in front of the barn. "Okay let the rest grow for about a week then buck them and you'll get the best results gatta go bye." He zooms off to Rainbow Dash Leaving applejack in shock.

"Hey RainbowDash Watch where you're going." He stops right in front of her. "You could have hurt somepony."

"Sorry I didn't see you there." She pauses for a moment. "Wait a second. You're an alicorn. Your royalty. Are you a prince?"

"No I'm a king of the undead. Now please watch what you do."

"Hah real funny. Now what are you a prince of?" She asks.

"I told you King of the undead now please watch it. Just because you can clear the sky in seconds does not mean you should put others in danger."

Rainbow dash lands next to applejack. "He is so cool for royalty."

Seth flies to the ground lands and heads through the meadow passing by fluttershy's cottage.

"Angel bunny you shouldn't be down here." Says a voice from under the bridge. "You could get hurt."

Seth with curiosity floats down slowly and makes no noise. "Hello I heard a voice down here and wanted to see if everything is okay." Seth waits a minute and sits quietly on a bank under the bridge. "There is no need to be afraid my name is seth where are you." Seth says in an uncharacteristically soft tone.

A yellow pegasus and a pink mane and pops her head out from under a dock. "Fluttershy" Her voice get so quiet you can hardly hear her.

"Did you say Fluttershy. My goodness lets get you out of the water. If you dont mind." Seth reaches out a hoof for here to grab.

"I...I dont...I dont know... If I should." She stutters.

"Well think of this if you dont get out you might get sick. I do love animals and to take care of them but not alone. Do you know what I mean." Seth says as he motions to the animals outside the bridge.

"Well yes i see what you mean. But angel wont come out so she wont get sick."

"Well angel will have to stay outside in the cold with no dinner if she doesn't listen right now." Just as he says this angel jumps up and heads to fluttershy's cottage.

"Now I don't think thats necessary."

"Hey she needs to listen and sometimes the scare tactic is needed. If she want to disobey you then let her but don't reward her later."

Fluttershy climbs out of the water revealing her cutiemark (Three pink butterflies) and they both fly to the cottage entrance.

"Now I need to head to town but i will talk with you soon miss fluttershy." Seth walks out to Ponyville.

Seth is then seen walking passed sugarcube corner his wings folded looking like a coat and horn barely visible. Everypony is avoiding him. He turns to the entrance to Sugarcube corner. Out of nowhere holding an envelope.

"Hey there. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new in town? You must be because I know everypony in ponyville. And everypony is my friend and there isn't one pony who isn't my friend oh yeah im pinkamena diane pie. You can call me pinkie everypony dose" A pink pony with a dark pink mane and three balloons says in an energetic voice. "Oh well here take this invitation to Applebloom's birthday party it's in three days a nine o'clock."

"oh-kay then." says seth as he grabs the party invite.

Pinkie hops along towards applejacks farm handing out invitations along the way.

"Well that was weird. Now into sugarcube corner we go." just as he goes to step in a Lavender alicorn with a one pink and one purple strip going through her black mane steps out bumping into him. "oh I am so sorry. I did not mean to bump into you miss..."

"Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle."

Seths gets a shocked look on his face. "Miss Sparkle you're just the pony I was looking for. Would you mind walking me to the library."

"Why yes. I was just heading there myself." Twilight says.

Two royal guards step in front of him separating them. "Princess we do not know this stallion therefore he must not be near you."

"It's quite alright my friends." Seth says showing his chip horn and wings. "I would never hurt royalty unless the fate of the planet is a stake."

"We are so sorry my liege. We did not see your horn and wings."

"No problem you had all the right to what you did." He says with a smile. "Dont call me your liege just because i'm royalty." His former smile turns to a frown.

They begin to walk off in the distance towards the library.


	4. Seth's Schedule

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the library...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So mister." Twilight pauses for a moment. "Actually I don't think I asked your name." Twilight said shocked.

"Seth Alcotras Ma'am." Seth said fondly. "I would like to inform you that I am not of this world." He turns towards her. "I would kindly like you to help me return to mine."

"Really of another world..."

Seth jumps in to correct her. "Actually I am of another dimension. My friend brought me here and i need some friends to assist me in my efforts to return home. I am an undead alicorn i have a great military influence on people and remembered your name and found that you are very much alike myself and wanted to meet you."

"Really this is so great i've never meet somepony like you. Wait what do you want to know first."

"What ever you can tell me is fine." He turns away and uses his magic to levitate a notebook and quil over to him. "I have studied your world from mine. Interdimensional travel is fairly common where im from."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the library...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Seth is on the first floor of the library. He is going through his calendar that twilight got him. Twilight is standing next to him assisting him with his scheduling.

"So Seth if you don't mind I would like to learn a bit about you." Twilight said in her natural calm tone.

Seth peer's over his shoulder. "What do you want to know?" he ask's her in a sincere tone. "Any topic is open."

Twilight chuckles. "How about your past." she asks with a slight smirk.

Seth scratches his head. "Okay." He says. "On one condition." he says as he raises a hoof.

Twilight tilt's her head with curiosity from this comment asks "And what is that." she asks calmly.

Seth sits down quickly. "Help me schedule my calendar please."

"Of Course." She takes the quill with her magic. "Who do you want to see first?"

"Besides you." He says

Twilight starts to blush. "Oh." she says embarrassed.

Seth smile's "Just being polite and respectful. I don't mean to be creepy."

Twilight now on alert begins to speak with an uneasy tone. "No need to apologize I understand." She said.

"You're uneasy and worried." Seth says. "I am a psychic I can tell these things with ease."

Seth quickly "Simple I want to spend time with Fluttershy. Her element is kindness if i'm not mistaken?"

"Yes." Twilight says calmly as her pupils enlarge. "Wait how do you know that?" she says worriedly. "Are you reading my mind."

Seth jolt's back. "No no. not at all." Seth says. "That is an immature trick and invasion of privacy" He starts to levitate a thick book that says 'The Elements of Harmony. "I found a reference guide."

"Oh. Well good did you learn anything else from it?" Twilight asks curiously.

"Yeah, Pinkie is laughter and Rainbow Dash is loyalty." Seth scratches his chin. "You're magic and Applejack is honesty and ah Rarity is generosity."

"Correct now back to our task." Twilight says as she lifts up a quill with her magic. "Who is after Fluttershy?"

"Okay now that will be on the 19th which is next monday." she says. "My turn. How old are you."

"I am 652 years old where I am from." He boasts "Here I am about 6549 years old." He starts to chuckle. "As old as dirt."

"Really that is quite old." Twilight said in shock. "Now who do you want to see next month."

Seth scratches his chin for a moment. "Well" he says "I think that spending some time with Rainbow Dash would be nice."

Twilight goes through the calendar "Is the 12th a good time for you." She asked in curiosity.

"Well if that day is open then that is what I will do." Seth says in a happy voice.

Twilight smiles. "Now that that is done." She said kindly. "I would like to know what your personality."

Seth thinks for a minute. "That is a hard question." He says with a mumble. "I have a case of multi personality disorder." He say with a chuckle as he sits on the floor. "You see when i was a kid I loved to read and never thought much of friends." He uses his magic to create a scene from his life that changed as he talked. "But I soon was sent to a tournament that put my skills to the limits. For thirty years I fought. Their I made friends and discovered that I needed them in order to survive we made plans to over through and escape the site of torment. When we did we found the military were we ended the war by killing the leader that opposed our planet. now after numerous more wars I am here with a new student and pass my knowledge along." the scenes stop playing. "These wars changed me forever and I never fell in love."

Twilight sits in amazement from the images that pass by moments ago. "Well okay then." she said.

Seth shrugs "I don't think that I need help with the calendar anymore." He says with a confident look. "Do you want to know more about me?" Seth asked.

Twilight smiled her usual joyful smile. "Well I would love to." She says as she takes a note book. "Why do you wear that coat?"

"This coat is really my wings." he says with a smile.

Twilight tilts her head to the left "Oh really?"

"Yes" Seth raises his wings a set of vivid array of web like strings appear where seth's wings are. They look like a bats wings but contain holes.

"Well I see why you fold them down." Twilight said as her face started to turn green. So Seth lowered them back to his waist.


	5. A day with Fluttershy

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Library...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It's about noon Seth is in the main lobby of the library looking at a map of ponyville.

"Hey Spike can I get one of these maps?" Seth asks with a kind notation to his roommate.

"Yeah sure." Spike hands the map to Seth. "I hope that I'm not bothering you with my question but do you have a crush on Twilight?"

Seth giggles as he puts the map in his satchel. "Yes I do have a crush on her. And no your not bothering me. Just don't get repetitive with your questions."

Spike looks up at the slightly smiling Alicorn in front of him. "Okay goodbye then."

"Goodbye spike" Seth says as he heads to Fluttershy's cottage.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Fluttershy's cottage...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Seth is outside Fluttershy's cottage knocking on her front door. But their is no answer. 'Well thats weird she was supposed to be here' seth says to himself as he patrols the outside of the cottage. 'Where could she be right now?' he asks himself. Then the front door opens up and the yellow Pegasus with the pink mane walks out. Her mane covers her face as she looks like she is about to cry. Seth quickly walks over to her. "Fluttershy are you alright?' He asks.

She just looks at him. "I...I...I'm fine..." she says.

"Do you want to go inside to talk about this?"

"N-no."

"Well you..." Seth stops himself 'She is gentle I need to be quieter'. "Fluttershy I can help you if you want me to. but if you want me to leave I will."

"No come in please." She exclaimed in a quiet tone. "I want to talk to you."

Seth walks into Fluttershy's cottage. "Can I sit on the coach?" He asks.

"Yes go ahead." Fluttershy sits next to him.

Seth thinks for a moment 'what do I say?' 'What does she need?' "So do you want to tell me?" Fluttershy starts to cry when he says this. "It's okay cry it out." Seth pulls her face close to his chest. "Crying is a good thing."

Fluttershy looks up at him. "I...I...need to talk to someone."

Seth with a smile puts his arm around her. "Thats what i'm here for Fluttershy." he says in a calmed tone.

Fluttershy looked up at Seth's her eye's watering and tears running down her face. "I...I...I can't tell you." She says as she pull's away from him. "I'm sorry."

Seth smiled as she pulled away from him. "It's alright." He said "You can tell me when you're comfortable." Seth waited for a moment. "Do you want to know a secret?" He asked.

Fluttershy looks at Seth. "Yes."

Seth Smiled for a minute and then chuckled. "Believe it or not. I have a crush on Twilight."

Fluttershy gasped quietly. "Really that's amazing."

Seth giggled. "Yah. I'm planing to ask her out soon."

Fluttershy gets up and walks in a circle. "I...I...I fell in love with Big Macintosh and haven't told AppleJack even though the two of us are dating." She said really fast in one breathe. She then covered her mouth and made a "mep".

Seth's in shock pulled back on the couch. He scratched his chin for a moment. "Well that is an issue." He said "Do you love him?" Seth asked.

"Yes I do a lot more than anypony I've ever met." Fluttershy exclaimed in an out of character tone.

"Well then why are you sitting in here?" Seth asked with a turn of his head.

"Huh what do you mean?" Fluttershy asked as she stood next to Seth who was behind her.

"I mean." He starts to push Fluttershy to the door "You should tell AppleJack." He opens the door. "I think that she will understand when you tell her."

Fluttershy quickly pulls back from Seth. "No I don't think I can."

Seth scratches his head. "I'll come with you. We can get Big Macintosh. If you want?"

Fluttershy is hiding in some linens in her cottage. "No not right now."

"Okay then. Sorry for being pushy."

"It's okay" Fluttershy climbs out of the linens. "You're just trying to help and it was very sweet but now is not the time."

Seth started to blush at her comment. "No I shouldn't be so pushy I sorry." Seth sit back on the couch. "So do you like to sing?"

"What why do you ask?"

"Well I love to sing and know music that has been around for hundreds of years."

"Like what?" The lights start to dim as Seth spins around and throughs his hat that his magic then turns into a hat similar to AppleJacks.

What has come over me  
What madness taken hold of my heart  
To run away, the only answer  
Pulling me away  
To fall upon the night  
The source of my recovery  
Sweet shadow taking hold of the light  
Another day has been devoured  
Calling me away, begging the question  
Why

For saving me from all they've taken  
Letting my armor fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now  
On a path to take it all away  
There can be no better way of knowing

_[Chorus]_  
In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night

This self discovery  
Redemption taking hold of my mind  
A serenade of haunting voices  
Calling me away  
To feast upon the night  
The source of my Felicity  
Dark maiden taking hold of my hand  
Lead me away from hibernation  
Strong and unafraid  
Never a question why

For saving me from all they've taken  
Letting my armor fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now  
I'm about to take it away  
There can be no better way of knowing

_[Chorus]_  
In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night

_[Guitar Solo]_

Give in to the night

_[Chorus]_  
In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night

Night _[x3]_  
Give into the Night  
Night _[x3]_  
Give into the Night _[x2]_

_ Fluttershy Starts clapping "Yay"_

_Big Macintosh walks in as this is happening. "Who are you?"_

_"Oh ah Big Mac I can Explain."_

_"Nope why are you here?"_

_"I ah look at the time."_

_"Fluttershy What is the meaning of this?"_

_Seth sneaks away to the door and bumps into AppleJack._

_"So this is what you've been up to?"_

_"I can Explain." Big Mac said as he look at Fluttershy._

_"No I don't want to hear it Big Mac. I could have understood you dating. I could have understood you doing something illegal. But this now this is insane. You and Fluttershy one of my best friends. its not right."_

"Hey AppleJack I'm planning to ask out Twilight soon and I dont care if I get your approval."

"You what? I wont let you."

"Try me." Seth smiles and runs away. "Catch me if you can."

Big Mac smiles as his sister follows Seth. "Well I guess hes helping us."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


	6. A day with AJ

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sweet apple acres...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Seth is walking down the main road to Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack is waiting at the entrance to her farm. _She doesn't look happy with me. I should watch myself very carefully. _Seth said to himself while he walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" The orange Earth pony said as she frowned. "I never invited you."

Seth the dark red Alicorn stopped in his tracks. "I am here to apologize for screwing around yesterday." He said "I stepped out of line when I got involved with you, Fluttershy and, Big Macintosh."

AppleJack Leans into the Alicorns face and takes a step for every word she said. "Damn right you did." "I mean my brother and one of my best friends should not be dating first of all." Seth falls on his back. "They're also different races so that is wrong and they both have work to do and can't focus on each other."

Seth is sweating and nervous. "Well AppleJack or should I call you AJ?"

"Only my friends call me AJ."

"Okay AppleJack it is then." Seth gets up from the ground. "I am 6549 years old. I have fought in 12 wars. I watched as my friends died around me my whole life. I watch as people fell in love around me. I learned from them what a it means to be in love and Fluttershy and Big Macintosh. They are every example of a healthy couple. He works all day gets payed and then he doesn't find time in his day for her."

AppleJack is back off from Seth as he is starting to levitate and his eyes start to glow. "What do you call it when he leaves without telling anyone? Huh?"

"He isn't finding time for Fluttershy." The wind picks up around them.

Meanwhile Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Pinkie and, Fluttershy walk up the road and see what is happening. "Wow Rainbow Dash what is going on with the weather?" Spike asks as he hides behind Twilight who is struggling to get up to Seth.

"I have no idea." she is then blown away into Pinkie and they crash into a tree ten feet back were the weather is normal again.

Twilight looks at Fluttershy who is against the ground cowering. "Spike get over with Fluttershy now."

"But Twilight"

"Spike now!" She yells at him. Her face is red with anger. So he jumps to the ground and crawls next to Fluttershy and Twilight teleports next to Seth. "Seth calm down please. Seth we need you to calm down. Seth." A branch from a tree swoops down and slams into Twilight before she can react.

"Twilight." He flies over to her. Everyone else follows him. "Twilight no. Help me lift this branch." They all lift the branch off Twilight. Seth then leans in and hugs her. "I am so sorry. I didn't know you were there. I thought it was the two of us. I should have paid more attention. Are you okay?"

Twilight stands up and has a scratch going across her front left leg. "Yeah i'm okay and you did screw up now let go of me."

Seth lets go of Twilight. "Sorry I don't know why I hugged you." he turns to AppleJack and sighed. "Big Macintosh is not just finding time for Fluttershy. He is making time for her because he cares. She makes time for him. The time they spend together is time that they decide not to spend on themselves." Fluttershy's face turns bright red. "They love each other If you can't see that then it's a shame. Because it is as clear as day."

AppleJack turns and walks over to Fluttershy who is hugging Big Mac. "Is he telling the truth? Are you to really in love?"

Big Mac steps up to AppleJack but instead Fluttershy pulled up next to him. "Yes he is telling the truth." Fluttershy said in an out of character tone almost as if she wasn't ever scared of anything. "We are in love." Big Mac said in a strong tone.

AppleJack turned to Seth. "Well I guess I was wrong about you. You're not bad after all."

Seth smiled. "AppleJack."

"No call me AJ if you want. Someone as honest as you should be able to."

"AJ you are not the bad guy here. That was me. I hurt Twilight and lost my cool." Tears start to form in his face. "Can the rest of you forgive me. Especially you Twilight."

The group stands there quietly. "I can forgive you." Big Mac said.

"Me too." Fluttershy says as she and Big Mac nuzzled.

"Blach." rainbow Dash says. "You two are way too lovey dovey. But I forgive you."

"I can forgive you Seth." Pinkie Said as she slid next to him. "Can you do that thing with the wind again?"

"Pinkie! He's dangerous he could hurt somepony else." Twilight said.

Seth backs up. "I am not used to being that angry or controlling the weather like that."

Twilight gets into his face. "What do you mean?"

"The last time I was that mad was about 4000 years ago."

"What?" the whole group falls back.


	7. Appleblooms party

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

at sweet apple acres...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Twilight is in a plain purple gown with a pink scarf and Seth is in an old tux with his wings folded like a trench coat and are right outside the barn. It is dark and royal guards are posted outside the entrances. They stop seth dead in his tracks and accidentally stab him slicing open his jugular vane.

Twilight rushes over to him as everypony inside looks out the window. "What did you do! You hurt him!"

"We are sorry ma'am But he was intruding your space." Says the guard on the right.

"Well I can't believe that you would hurt somepony this badly just because they are too close." her mane starts to light on fire.

"Twilight. Twilight. TWILIGHT!" Seth screams at the top of his lounges.

Twilight looked at him no longer bleeding and less scared up then before he was touched.

"My dear i am perfectly all right." seth said as he got up and stretched. "Actually I would like to thank this stallion for doing that. my blood needed the air it feels very good to have this happen ounce and a while."

"But how?" Twilight asked

"Twilight I am an Afterlife. An Afterlifes cutes like that will heal me if they don't occur too often. Now lets head inside."

"Miss sparkle he must not come inside with you he is a threat." days the second guard.

"LOOOOK OOUUT BELOWW!" crescent screams as he falls from the sky. landing on seth. He is in golden armor and a helmet that is also gold.

"Get off me." Seth said as he pushed Crescent off him.

"Sorry Seth But I did warn you."

"Yes i know." Seth stands up and flops crescent off his back and turns to the guards. "He's dangerous pay close attention to him." He points to crescent.

"Guilty as charged. Hey can we all go in?" crescent asked.

"Yes sir." Says the first guard.

They all are about to enter the room when Seth stops.

"Seth what is it? Is something wrong?" Twilight asked concerned.

"I'm not fond of rooms filled with ponies I haven't met yet."

Crescent facewhoofes "Dude there is nothing to be afraid of. Just stick with you girlfriend and one of the other elements of harmony and you'll be fine. Oh wait you're afraid that rainbow dash is going to bother you or is it shining armor? no wait you don't want to screw this up. I see it all."

"How do you know that?" Seth asked as he backed away from his friend.

"Just a hunch."

So they all enter to find everypony yell surprise and a banner saying "Welcome the new royal couple above them"

Seth passes out and Shining armor dumps a glass of water on him. "Hey wake up kid."

"Huh? what?" Seth Wakes up to see a white unicorn with a red shirt and blue mane with a small section of light blue. His cutiemark is a shield with stars above it. "Let me tell you I for damn sure am no kid!" Seth stops himself. "No wait lets not fight this is a party." Seth jumps up and shakes around.

"Seth Shining come over here." Twilight calls from a round table with Cadence and the rest of the mane six. Minus pinkie who is dancing with Crescent.

"Well Shining shal we both go over to them?" Seth asks

"Yes but don't you try anything." Shining Armor says with a concerned scowl.

The two walk to the table and sit down. Rarity practically faints when he sits down.

"You are dating him. He's a king of the undead" Says rainbowdash

"Hes more honest then me." Says applejack

"He is kinda nice and great with animals." says fluttershy.

"I say that he needs a new wardrobe." Says rarity

"Ah just the designer i wanted to see can you make me some new clothes. Also i need a trip to the spa and was wondering if you could introduce me and give me what i need for a treatment." Seth looks at twilight and Cadence. "That is of course only if my dear twilight, her sister in law and, brother attend as well. And only with her permission."

"yah a trip to the spa would be nice Mister Alcotras." says Cadence.

"I think i could do for a trip soon Seth." Twilight says as she puts her hoof on top of Seths.

"I guess I will if they want to." Says shinning armor as he looks over to twilight and Cadence.

Crescent jumps out from behind Seth. Seth in return jumps back. "Would you stop that!"

Crescent turns his head and squinted "Stop what?"

Seth opens his wings and floats down to the table. "Appearing behind me and then vanishing."

Crescent is back on the dance floor.

"Save your breath he's a lost cause." Applejack says shaking her head.

"I guess that he spent time on the farm?" Seth asks.

"He slept in the trees and ran away when he fell out of one and landed in front of me." Applejack said.

"Trust me he is a lot worse than that." Seth says as he rolls his eye's.

"Hey how fast can you fly?" Rainbowdash asked cautiously.

"Possibly faster than you. But I don't think my old body is up for the practice." Seth boasts calmly.

"What does that mean?" Rainbowdash questioned.

"Nothing at all i just don't think i can fly that fast anymore." Seth says

"Now now lets not start a fight." Cadence says. "We should celebrate."

Vinyl Scratch Changes the song to a slow mellow song. "Lets have all the couples out there tonight on the dance floor." Vinyl scratch says. She then places a Cd on her DJ booth. (Playing the song Rock your body)

Seth's face turns red as he puts out his hoof to twilight. "Twilight may i have this dance."

Twilight starts to blush. "I would but I don't know how."

"It's fine i'll teach you."

"Okay i'll try." She says as seth spins her around.

Seth starts to spin around. "Phil you ready?"

"As always Seth."

"Don't be so quick to walk away" Seth said as she turned around.  
Phil says. "Dance with me"  
"I wanna rock your body Please stay" Seth said as he leaned her into his arms.  
Phil says. "Dance with me"  
"You don't have to admit you wanna play" Seth said as he slid next to her struggling to get on his hind hoofs.  
Phil says. "Dance with me"  
Seth says. "Just let me rock you Till the break of day" Seth said as he spun seemingly out of control.  
Phil says. "Dance with me"

Seth says.

"Got time, but I don't mind. Just wanna rock you girl" Seth says as he swings his hips.  
"I'll have whatever you have. Come on, just give it a whirl" he then slides next to Twilight in now in her seat.  
"See I've been watching you. I like the way you move" he leans into the table and guards start to gather in the room.  
"So go ahead, girl, just do. That ass shaking thing you do" they ready their weapons for Seth to notice.

"So you grab your girls. And you grab a couple more" as he stood in the center of the dance floor.  
"And you all come meet me In the middle of the floor"  
"Said the air is thick, it's smelling right"  
"So you pass to the left and you sail to the right"

"Don't be so quick to walk away" Seth said as she turned around.  
Phil says. "Dance with me"  
"I wanna rock your body Please stay" Seth said as he leaned her into his arms.  
Phil says. "Dance with me"  
"You don't have to admit you wanna play" Seth said as he slid next to her struggling to get on his hind hoofs.  
Phil says. "Dance with me"  
Seth says. "Just let me rock you Till the break of day" Seth said as he spun seemingly out of control.  
Phil says. "Dance with me"

"I don't mean no harm Just wanna rock you girl." Seth slid to the center of the room.  
"Make a move, but be calm" He told the guards.  
"Let's go, let's give it a whirl" He said as he flipped a sword into the air grabbing it with his hoof.  
"See it appears to me You like the way I move" he said as he pulled close to Twilight  
"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do Pull you close and share my groove" He said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"So you grab your girls And you grab a couple more"  
"And you all come meet me In the middle of the floor" as he slid on his hind hoofs into the middle of the room.  
"the air is thick, it's smelling right" guards then charged at him.  
"So you pass to the left and you sail to the right" he says as all the guard's miss him one of them fling out the window.

"Don't be so quick to walk away" Seth said as she turned around.  
Phil says. "Dance with me"  
"I wanna rock your body Please stay" Seth said as he leaned her into his arms.  
Phil says. "Dance with me"  
"You don't have to admit you wanna play" Seth said as he slid next to her struggling to get on his hind hoofs.  
Phil says. "Dance with me"  
Seth says. "Just let me rock you Till the break of day" Seth said as he spun seemingly out of control.  
Phil says. "Dance with me"

"Talk to me boy" Twilight said  
"No disrespect, I don't mean no harm." He tells the room.  
"Talk to me boy" Twilight said as she tries to push everypony out of the way.  
I can't wait to have you in my arms  
"Talk to me boy" Twilight said as she tries to push everypony out of the way.  
"Hurry up cause you're taking too long" Phil said as they fought to get to each other.  
"Talk to me boy" Twilight said as she tries to push everypony out of the way.  
Better have you in my arms by the end of this song

"So what did you come for?" Shining Armor asked  
"I came to dance with you." Twilight said to Seth.  
"And you know that you don't want to hit the floor." Seth said in return.  
"I came to romance with you." The two said together  
"You're searching for love forever more." Seth said  
"It's time to take a chance." The rest of the main six and Cadence said.  
"If love is here on the floor, girl." They said together.

Seth takes Twilights hoof and with a flash they turn into humans luckily their clothes they were in changed as well. Seth pulls her close as they dance.  
Seth is 6'5" And in a lavender trench coat.

"Hey." Seth said with a vivid smile.  
"Dance with me." Twilight said.  
"Come on baby." Seth said.

Don't be so quick to walk away  
(Don't walk away)  
(Come on and)  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
(Let me rock your body)  
Please stay  
(Come on and)  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
(You don't have to admit you wanna play, just)  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
(Do do do do)  
Till the break of day  
(Come on and)  
Dance with me

Talk to me boy  
No disrespect, I don't mean no harm  
Talk to me boy  
But I can't wait to have you in my arms  
Talk to me boy  
Hurry up cause you're taking too long  
Talk to me boy

Everypony around them were staring at the two humans dancing. Then crescent runs up to Vinyl Scratch and pushes her off the stage grabbing her headphones. "Screw. This. Song!" picking up the the CD snapping it and placing down a mixtape of his own. (The first song is I Hate everything about you.)

With another flash they turn back everypony amazed.

"Well that was strange." Twilight says

"No. That. Was. Awesome." Rainbowdash yells.

"Well thats an ironic song. Isn't it Crescent." Seth turns to Crescent with a disappointed scowl.

"Well. I. ah. Time for us to leave." Crescent runs out the barn doors.

"He's right we should all head home it's late and we have work to do tomorrow. Seth would you accompany me to my home?" Twilight says

"Why of course." Everypony gets up and exits except Twilight, Seth, Cadence and, Shining Armor. "Well are you two coming to stay with us or not." Seth gestures to Cadence and Shining Armor. "It's not like me to leave a friend behind ever."

Shining Armor looks at Seth and walk past him. "Don't do that again."

Cadence trotted over to Seth and shook hoofs. "I think that you and Twilight are a great couple Shining Armor just doesn't want to lose her."

"I know how he fells." Seth said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," They all start to walk to the library. "When I was in the war I got assigned a mission that would take 32 years."

"What was it?"

"Meet a certain woman marry her have kids and fake my death. I hated that woman every little fact about her. But by doing so I saved thirty million people. Or ponies as you would call them."

"Your point."

"I hated someone and we had two daughters that I love to death that I never get to see. I would kill anypony that hurts them and I have before."

"So You hated someone still took care of them. Your kids and saved thirty million ponies. I can look past all that because you are quite amazing."

"I'm just glad that I'm out of the military. Got out after that. never was the same having to live a fake life. I was everything opposite of what the Elements of Harmony represent. I will never do anything like that again. Its too hurtful."


	8. A day with Rarity

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


	9. A day with Rainbow dash

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Cloudsdale...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/


	10. The running of the leaves Part 1

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sweet Apple Acres...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Seth is with Twilight, Applejack and, Rainbowdash. all of them are ready to compete in the running of the leaves. Pinkie, Spike and, Doctor Whooves are in the hot pink hot air balloon hovering over all the runners. the tree's around them are Red orange and yellow.

"So Seth you're running with us." Rainbowdash chuckle's. "I hope you can keep up with everypony else."

Seth blinks and then sighs. "Do you want to race me to the finish we can fly under the branches."

Twilight steps between her two friends. "Now lets not fight. We know what happened last time we raced. Lets not have a repeat of that."

"Sugarcube that was a test of who the best pony was. Not friendly competition." Applejack proclaims in a calming tone.

Pinkie pick's up a bullhorn. "Alrighty racers lets get to the starting line." Everypony walks over to the starting line Rainbowdash is flying above Seth.

"Luckily we have this device up here with us Pinkie." Spike says pointing at Doctor Whooves device.

"Yes your right Spike." She turns to the Doctor. "Hey Doctor Whooves can you tell us what this thingy does?"

"Well we have transmitters on all the racer's today so we can see where they all are and how fast they are going." Doctor Whooves states. "This also let's us here some of the conversation between Seth, Dark Crescent and, Rainbowdash Giving us the likability of our race here this morning."

Spike announces. "One our mark." Everypony braces themselves.

"Get set." Pinkie says. Seth in return opens his wings viciously Creating a snap sound.

Pinkie and spike yell go simultaneously and Seth launches forward becoming barely visible.

"Huh." Rainbowdash follows him they are both side by side. "I thought you said you weren't fast." She questioned him.

"I'm not." He boasted. "I just look fast I used to be a hell of a lot faster then this."

"Wow Pinkie did you see Seth?" Spike asks.

"No I think he's in the race." Pinkie points to Seth.

"No I mean did you see how fast he's going?"

"Oh. Yeah he's super duper incredibly fast." Pinkie says as she twists her head around. "It look's like Rainbowdash is keeping up."

"Well Pinkie do you know how old Seth is?" Seth asks.

"I Think he's 625 years old on his world but here he's 6249." Pinkie turns to Spike. "Thats really really Really old Spike." Pinkie says.

"It's Amazing that someone his age can go that fast. What is he at 15 wing power." Spike says his mouth wide open.

"He'll have to try harder to beat Rainbowdash." Doctor Whooves States.

"And why is that?" Spike asked Honorably.

"Oh Spike." Pinkie says as she taps him on the head. "Everypony knows that Rainbowdash has an average wing power of 16."

"Doctor can you tell us what wing power is?" Spike asks as he turns to look at Doctor Whooves.

"Well for all you mares and gentlecolts out their. Wing power is how fast a pegasus can flap their wings and their overall speed."

Doctor whooves turns on the radio's again. "Lets see what they're saying shall we."

"Wow you're fast for someone your age." Rainbowdash boast.

"Miss Dash you do not know the meaning of speed." Says crescent coming from a tree.

"Yeah you want fast check him out." Crescent dose a small backflip in mid air opening his wings and creating a sonic rainboom made of gold.

"Pinkie do you see this." Spike point's at the sonic rainboom. "It's in a crescent shape and only gold colored. What do we call it."

"What about a crescent boom. or a gold boom. NO A Golden Crescent Boom." Pinkie waves her hands around nearly knocking the Doctor in the face.

"PINKIE be careful." Doctor Whooves turns to the maichen. "You might hurt someone. Lets see what their saying again."

Pinkie jumps behind Doctor Whooves. "So why are we only listening to Seth, Rainbowdash and, Dark Crescent?"

Doctor Whooves Facehoofs. "Because their racing each other. Now be quiet."

"Miss Dash If you think that was cool check this out." Seth does a backflip Hits a trunk of a tree launches forward and creates a silent sonic rainboom. He flies past Rainbowdash backwards. Slowing down to a force of 15 wing power yet again. "So miss Dash do you still believe that i'm fast?"

Rainbowdash's mouth opens wide and she ends up swallowing a fly. So seth taps her on the back. "Well, yes you're also really skilled where did you learn that?"

Seth Still flying upside down and still flapping his wings. "When you fall from outside a planets atmosphere you pic things up."

"Look out." Rainbowdash yells as Seth crashes into a tree branch getting knocked out. "Oh no oh no oh no. This is not good."

Doctor whooves shocked looks at the vitals of the contestants just to make sure nothing is wrong. "Well all seem's to se normal. Wait what is this? Seth has a heartbeat. That can't be."

Pinkie turns quickly to Doctor Whooves. "What do you mean? Is he heart? Oh that would be horrible."

"Pinkie where is Twilight she is going to be needed." Doctor Whooves says Worried.

"Well she right there by the south field with applejack." She points to Twilight and Applejack who are 7 miles away from Seth and Rainbowdash.

"Good Doctor Whooves ties down a rope to his waist and the hot air balloon. He then set course for Twilight and jumps over. "Wooohooo." He lands four feet from the ground as the balloon pulls up to Twilight. "Your majesty there is a problem up a head."

Twilight leaps back two feet. "Oh Doctor it's just you." She walks back over to him. "What is the issue?"

Doctor Whooves scratches his head. "Well you see it's your boyfriend."

Twilight use's her magic to pull him closer. "What about him Doctor?"

Doctor Whooves now intimidated. "Well hes ah. His heart It's ah."

Twilight starts to giggle and releases Doctor Whooves. "Oh yeah he's an undead immortal. That's why it's not ticking."

Doctor Whooves takes in a deep breath. "It's ticking for once." He screams.

She giggle's some more. "Good joke."

Crescent climbs out of a tree. "Yeah good one." Everypony around him jump. "What?"

Applejack steps next to him. "Nothing. You just startled us is all."

Crescent sit's down on a tree stump. "If his heart was starting to tick then he would be deeply in love."

Twilight pulls out a list and quill. "Check."

Crescent jerks back. "He would be in no pain."

Doctor Whooves takes the quill. "Check."

Crescent scratches his head. "Oh he would have overdone himself by performing a nearly impossible stunt."

Pinkie jumps out of a bush. with her own quill and checks the list. "Check."

Doctor Whooves looks at Pinkie. "How long where you in their."

Pinkie scratches her chin. "Oh since you got down here."

"Ponies lets focus here." Crescent yells. "He would be taking long naps."

Twilight sighs. "Check."

Crescent eye's widen. "Well we need to see this for ourselves. He might just be a living being again." They head to see Seth.


	11. The running of the leaves Part 2

"Good Doctor Whooves ties down a rope to his waist and the hot air balloon. He then set course for Twilight and jumps over. "Wooohooo." He lands four feet from the ground as the balloon pulls up to Twilight. "Your majesty there is a problem up a head."

Twilight leaps back two feet. "Oh Doctor it's just you." She walks back over to him. "What is the issue?"

Doctor Whooves scratches his head. "Well you see it's your boyfriend."

Twilight use's her magic to pull him closer. "What about him Doctor?"

Doctor Whooves now intimidated. "Well hes ah. His heart It's ah."

Twilight starts to giggle and releases Doctor Whooves. "Oh yeah he's an undead immortal. That's why it's not ticking."

Doctor Whooves takes in a deep breath. "It's ticking for once." He screams.

She giggle's some more. "Good joke."

Crescent climbs out of a tree. "Yeah good one." Everypony around him jumped. "What?"

Applejack steps next to him. "Nothing. You just startled us is all."

Crescent sit's down on a tree stump. "If his heart was starting to tick then he would be deeply in love."

Twilight pulls out a list and quill. "Check."

Crescent jerks back. "He would be in no pain."

Doctor Whooves takes the quill. "Check."

Crescent scratches his head. "Oh he would have overdone himself by performing a nearly impossible stunt."

Pinkie jumps out of a bush. with her own quill and checks the list. "Check."

Doctor Whooves looks at Pinkie. "How long where you in their."

Pinkie scratches her chin. "Oh since you got down here."

"Ponies lets focus here." Crescent yells. "He would be taking long naps."

Twilight sighs. "Check."

Crescent eye's widen. "Well we need to see this for ourselves. He might just be a living being again."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sweet Apple Acres...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Twilight, Rainbowdash, Doctor Whooves, Pinkie and, Dark Crescent are all standing around Seth who is knocked out. Crescent and Twilight are over him Seth and feeling for his heart.

Crescent looks at twilight Frowning. "Well we cant tell until he wakes up."

Pinkie starts jumping up and down. "Oh oh oh."

Twilight turns to Pimkie. "What do you need Pinkie?"

Pinkie stop's Jumping. "Twilight you should kiss him."

Crescent turns to the two of them. "No NO NO!" Crescent turns to Seth still sleeping and slap's him.

Seth sit's up and hold's his face where he was hit. "Ow, Crescent do you have to hit me."

"Yes i did."

"ahh!" Seth grabs harder at his chest. "My heart."

Twilight grabs his hoof. "You're going to be okay."

"No you don't understand it's beating which means my horn and wings are." as he says this his horn completely fixes it self and his wings turn to ash and blow away. "Well this stinks." His mane and coat regenerate next turning a silver/gray and red zebra striped pattern. "Or not now this is good I like this." A watch, some bracelets and, shoes appear next. "Okay this is amazing."

Everypony around them just stare at Seth. "Seth how old are you?" Crescent finally asks.

"Judging by my look i'm now. 596. Or in this world 5978. Why?" Seth looks at him a cocks his head.

"Really?"

"Ah hell no. i'm no older or younger than before."

Twilight just hugs him. "Sweetheart i'm glad you came to see me." He hugs her and they get ready to kiss. Pinkie Rainbowdash and Crescent look away.

"Argh Cant you get a room. I mean real out here you choice of all places." Crescent says as he pushes the two apart.

Seth turns to his friends. "Well Miss Dash I will have to race you about a month or so from now. My body has come back which means something has been done differently. I have many people I can call family and possibly will call family in the future." He looks to the mountains. "I am sorry Twilight i will be gone for a few days in the mountains to build a home. Crescent come with me."

"Well you're alive again. That means take it easy." Crescent said but Seth's look of disapproval came across him and he forgot what he was saying. "What do you need me for Grand Master."

Everypony looks at the calm and orderly Crescent following All of Seth orders a quiet and angry stallion. "Seth are you okay." Twilight asks

Doctor whooves walks over to Seth and Twilight. "Seth you have a few friends here that want to help you. And I know what you're going through here. I've been through it before."

Seth lifts his head and turns away from everypony. "Then you know about the memory loss. I have memory loss and i'm not losing any of you."

Crescent walks back to Twilight as she sit down with tears in her eye's trying not to cry. "It's not you. He need's to get away and heal up."

A voice comes from inside some bush. "Well You're all correct."

Seth turns to the bush. "Phil you rascal. Get out her."

A fox hopes out of the bushes. It has dark pink/purple legs ,muzzle and, tip of his tail. Hot pink fur on it's back and tail. "Well it's nice to meet you all." he places his hoof on her cheek. "His body is alive again he can get hurt and will have a very explosive temper. He's protecting you." Daphileye walks to a stump and sit down next to Twilight. "He want's to be with you. but knows he can't."

Twilight starts to get worse. "Well with all the attacks on canterlot and the crystal empire we needed to get all the princesses safe so we came here."

Seth walks over and pulls out a handkerchief and wipes away her tears. "What attacks?"

Twilight looks at Seth. "What? You're thinking about that of all things right now."

Seth looks away. "Crescent, Phil, We need to get a base up and running. Now. I cant waste another moment here."

Crescent looks at everypony. "He means that as in he wants to get the equipment running so he can help."

Seth started walking to the mountains. Crescent and Phil followed close behind. When they arrived at the mountain a wave of energy hit the three and they turned into humans. Minus phil who came out extremely fury. Seth now in a fancy suit raised his hand and pushed the mountain in creating stares. Crescent then took his left arm and blew a hole into the mountain. Phil then took a fist leaped into the air and slams the face of the mountain.

Twilight stands up. "Doctor I need to go home can i have a ride?"

Doctor Whooves look's at her. "Don't you want to fly?"

Twilight tears up again. "I'm too tired right now."

Twilight gets in the hot air balloon with Doctor whooves and Pinkie pie. She looks at Seth and his friend tearing the mountain apart.


	12. A new home in the mountains

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Inside the mountain...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The mountain has been entered a cave is now created. We find Seth around a stone table with Crescent and Phil. The three are covered with dirt and looking at a map of Equestria. More specifically they highlighted the Everfree forest.

Seth with Ripple's across his back. A hoof on the table. "Okay so we need to bring Luna and Celestia's old castle and implement it into the mountain."

Phil jumps up. "Wait why are we doing this?" He looks around the room and see's Seth's wounds. "You're in pain and speaking nonsense. You need some rest."

Seth lift's up his head. "You're right. I need to focus." He walks away five feet and stop's. "How did you get here?"

Phil rubs his chin. "Well Mickayla, John, Avyon and, I we all went into retirement and came here. We pass through the edge of the "dimension"and found ourselves in what is now enemy land. That's when we headed for the edge again and got to the universe or "dimension". So yeah we looked at some document's and discovered that near the beginning of time a race rule all the dimension. Resistance armies fought back and got large set's of territories. A peace treaty was later made saying that the war was over and that people were to remain amongst their domain's but could travel to others with a passport."

Seth raises an eyebrow and tilts his head. "So where just on a different planet?"

Crescent kicks a rock at a wall. "Well ah dah gah I guess this means I pass your class."

The rock bounces back and hits him in the head.

Seth turns around and face hoofs. "Well i guess he's right. He has now successfully learned how to teleport near impossible distencess."

Phil lean's back on a chair he is in. "So he can take you home?"

"Sadly he can't. We need to know where we are and we don't."

Crescent get's back up and stands next to Seth.

"Maybe you can figure it out using the stars. You have done it before."

"This is different Phil. Legitimately different. I don't have stars that I can identify."

Crescent grabs Seth's shoulders. "So". Slaps him three times while screaming. "ASK. YOUR. GIRLFRIEND."

Seth pushes Crescent away and quickly recovered. "Good idea i'll head out now." He falls to the floor as a consequence of the ridges under his skin largening.

"Wow i slapped him that hard." Crescent stairs at his hoofs. "I am a Lot stronger than I thought."

Phil smack Crescent on the back of the head. "You idiot. His wing's are going to burst out of his skin with in an hour." Phil walk's to the entrance of the tunnel. "I know someone who can help. Don't let him move! DO YOU UNDERSTAND."

Crescent solutes."Yes sir." Phil leaves the area and Crescent walks away and lies down on a large rock.

Several hours pass. Seth wakes up and rubs his head. "What happened? Where is everypony?" He get's up and see that there are metal appliances and room's spread around the cave.

Crescent Walks out of a room. "Oh you're up. So while you were asleep I took a nap and then built all these rooms. I'm not sure how."

Seth walks around and notices that there are carpets now. He then falls to the ground and the ridges on his back break out of his skin revealing a brand new silver set of wings.

Phil steps into the cave and see what has occurred. "Crescent I told you to watch him!" He hurries over to seth grabs him puts him on a chair.

Crescent walk's out of what is a kitchen. "Oh yeah I got bored and decided to fix the cave." He spill's some tea on the rug's. "Ahhh! This tea is faulty."

Phil pick's through the bags of medical supplies that he got. "I need some needles." Seth start's to peek in the bags as well. "Some antibiotics and some medical thread."

Seth pulls the things out of the bags. "Here you go." He smile's.

"Well I will have you fixed up soon." Phil says as he threads the needle. He reaches down to the cut where his skin burst. "This will hurt for a while." Phil starts to sow Seth's wing together.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Seth say's from the punchers that phil is making in his skin. His eye's are getting cross and he keeps pulling his head back from the pain.

Phil slaps Seth and frowns. "Stop your whining. It takes longer that way." Seth calms down. Phil spends approximately 27 minutes fixing Seth's wound's. "Now that that is over. I have some question's."

Seth sit's up. "Lay them on me."

Phil stretches his arms out. "This is make sure that you're medically stable. What is your name?"

"Seth Alcotras."

"Good. Now where are you?"

"I am in Equestria."

"Excellent. When did you get these wings?"

"About thirty minutes ago."

"Okay you're healthy. Now go to sleep so that those stitches can heal."

Seth jumps off the chair and walks to a bedroom. "Well my afterlife blood should completely heal me in about an hour so see you then." He shuts the door behind himself.

A door bell rings so Crescent walks over to the door he had installed and open's it. He looks around and see's derpy. "Hello there derpy."

Derpy floats to the ground. "I brought you a letter."

Crescent smiles. "Thank you." He grabs the letter's for him and Seth and turns around. "Thanks Derpy."

The gray pegasus turns and flies away. "You're welcome."

He shuts the door opens his letter and reads it aloud. "From Pinkie, To Seth and Crescent."

Pinkie then jumped out of the letter. "Hey guys I'm having a party at SCC tonight."

Seth run's out of his room grabs the letter and examines it. "Will Twilight be their?"

Pinkie smiles and started to bounce around. "Absolutely."

Phil walks up to Pinkie. "Can I come."

"Of course you can. Gotta go. It start's at Eight. See you there." Seth look's at the clock. It says 7 o'clock. Pinkie then vanishes into the sky.

"So we all understand that we can't and will never understand Pinkie right?" They all quietly stare at eachother. "Lets go get dressed for the party." Seth turns to go to his room.

Phil turns to crescent. "So do you know how to fly?"

Crescent smiles slightly. "Maybe? Maybe not. Probably. I don't Know." He swings his arms around.

"Well you're going to fly me their." The pink fox said with a smirk.

Crescent rubs his head. "It's your funeral."

An hour passes and Seth walks out to the exit to their home. "Come lets fly." Seth lifts his wing his wounds now healed and flies away. Crescent follows while spin around.


	13. Seth's old gang

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\

outside Sugar Cude Corner...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Seth swoops down from a hundred meters away landing ten feet in front of the entrance to SCC and trots over to the entrance where two royal guards are. Crescent falls head first into a thorn bush. Phil then jumps off Crescent's back. "Never Again!"

Seth peers at the two guards. "I am here for the party." The guards chuckle.

A voice comes from their left. "You're access has been denied."

Another voice comes from their right. "Where not letting you near the princess."

"What? What is going on?" Crescent light's the bush his head is in on fire and falls back.

The three captains of the royal guard walk out up the street to where Seth and Phil are. Shining Armor comes out from behind some Unicorn royal guards. "My sister trusted you. You have hurt her and I am not letting you do that again." Six more royal guards come from behind each of the captains.

Seth perks up. "Okay we are outnumbered." He starts to count. "21 against two. Yeah this is a problem."

Phil chuckles. "21 against 5 to correct you." As he says this a unicorn appears next to the two of them. A Pegasus flies down and land between them and another unicorn jumps down from a roof electrocuting two enemies.

Shining Armor get's enraged as a result of this. "Operation CIK (Capture, Interrogate, Kill.) Is a failure." He aims his horn at the group. "Kill them."

The pegasus Turns to Seth. "Take this." Seth does not hesitate and the pegasus lifts off into the sky.

Seth turns to the group. "Do all you remember our last fight during the fall of our home planet. I suggest we use that formation."

Phil smiles. "Mickayla what do you suggest." A voice comes from the device. "Agreed. now fight." Phil leaps at a group of four earth ponies.

Seth smiles "Oh wait don't kill them."

"Okay zen we must knock them out." said a random earth pony as he bucked a guard in the face. "So sorry sir I need this." He drags the pony into an aly.

Seth scurries to help the Unicorn that electrocuted the two royal guards when the three captains jumped in front of him. "Just so you know I don't condom well with violence anymore." He said with a scowl.

The massive pegasus spreads her wings she appears to be twice the size of Seth and three times as bulky as Big Macintosh. "Do you have any respect?" She charges at him a punches him in the face throwing him into the bushes. Seth quickly recovers but when he does the earth pony captain runs at him grabs both his wings launches Seth into the air.

Crescent shocked with the senorio manages to sneak into the party and get to Twilight and the other's. "We have a problem Twilight."

The Lavender Alicorn turns to him with a fake grin. "Let me guess Seth is hear to win me over but now is in a fight?"

Crescent shocked with her sakazume is let speechless. "There are animal homes being destroyed." Fluttershy's face went from her normal shy tone to an angry red blur as she flue out the windows heading straight for Seth. "Okay she's got this."

Crescent peer's over his shoulder to see the princess. "He need's your help."

She start's to tear up but stopped herself. "No if he did he would have come here himself."

"Sorry I need to go." Crescent runs to the window and gets knocked out by a Royal knight.

Meanwhile Seth is being rapidly punched by the pegasus captain. She then throws him through a building. Fluttershy stopped between Seth and the captain. "Everypony stop fighting... If you don't mind." 4 earth ponies, all the pegasus ponies, 3 unicorns and, Crescent lay knocked out. Seth has the captain of the pegasus royal guard above him and is bleeding out Fluttershy stands between these two. His friends are surrounded by the other two Captains of the royal guard and remaining guards. "There is no reason for you to fight. We are all friends here."

Shining Armor steps to the center of the area as a response to this."Seth has been a hassle to our efforts all this time. He even is part of the group that is attempting to hunt down the princesses."

Fluttershy peaks at Seth who is bleeding. "I think you are over reacting." She walks over to seth and helps him to his hoof's. "Do you know these ponies?"

"Well yes I do. They are family. I trained them myself." Seth says. "But I am ashamed that they are hunting the princesses."

Fluttershy turns to the entrance to SCC and sees Twilight. "Oh...I...ah...Sorry Twilight do you want to deal with them. I got animals to help."

Twilight frowns at the group. "Fluttershy I got this from here. Help your animal friends. Seth and Shining Armor follow me. The rest of you head inside." She heads toward the treehouse. "Hurry up."

Seth turned to his friends and smile weakly. "Do as she says. Now."

Seth and Shining Armor walk on opposite sides of her. "Do you two know why you're fighting?" She looks at Shining Armor. "You first then Seth."

"Well he upset you and works with those assassins."

"Hey I am defending myself. I came here to see you not fight."

They all sit down on a bench in town square. "Seth why are your students here?"

"Well they are retired and I now I have reason to believe that Equestria is in danger." Seth said worried.

"What does that mean?" Shining Armor asked.

"Well Shinning if you want to know I have discovered that an enemy of mine want's to control your universe." Seth said worried.

Twilight leans to Seth. "What do you mean?"

"I found out that we are from the same dimension just different universe." Seth said happily.

"So we will see each other after you leave." Twilight nuzzles.

Shining Armor rolls his eye's. "Oh wonderful." He say's frustrated.

"Hey that's not funny." Seth frowns.

Twilight backs away in confusion. "Why?"

He stands up. "I need you in my life but it can be a hassle as a result of my age."

Twilight gets up and stands next to him. "It will work out."

Shining Armor rolls his eye's. "Twilight do you know this stallion? He's dangerous."

Seth grits his teeth. "I only wanted to see Twilight." He turns to Shining Armor. "I know I have been here for three months."

"Actually it's been almost a two years."

Seth's eye's widen. "That long already I was here that long."

Shining Armor puts a hoof on his shoulder. "Yes you have."

"So what is today?"

Twilight takes a moment. "The thirteenth of december."

"Then our anniversary is in three day's." Seth said shocked.

Twilight smiled. "Yes I didn't think you would remember."

Shining Armor just sat quietly. "Aren't we off topic here."

"No. Twilight go to the party please. I want to spend time with your brother."

Twilight thinks. "I am not sure if you should but I will." She starts to walk away. "If either of you lay one hand on each other I will banish both of you." She said with a scowl and walked away.


	14. The talk

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The library...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Silence flows throughout the library as Seth sits in the center of the room with Shining Armor. Seth is hurt from their battle. Seth's wounds are mostly internal and have held. Shining Armor is eying Seth's wounds.

Shining raises an eyebrow. "How is it possible that you're still alive?" He questions. "Your wounds seem to vanish?"

Seth smiled uneasily and gave a chuckle. "That is a simple ability I have."

Shining Armor chuckles to go along with him. "No how do you?"

Seth facehoofs. "I am an immortal and can heal minor wounds at slow rates. The more vishous the wound the faster it heals.


End file.
